


Definitely More Than Friends

by letsdoaskit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Smut, There is no plot, im sorry, its porn, nothing else, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly just wanted to see if i had the ability to write porn soo....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am sorry. This is inappropriate. But I was really curious if I had the ability to write smut. I was considering adding it into another story and I didn't want to ruin something I liked with bad smut so I figured I'd try it out first. This will probably not be common thing I write but here you go anyway. Also I didn't proof read this very well, so sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.  
> -letsdoaskit  
> *As always, feedback is always welcome, thanks! :)

       The evening wasn't supposed to go this way, not that Mark was complaining. He had invited Jack out for coffee before Jack had to fly back to Ireland. Feelings were shared and the need to be in physical contact became unbearable. Together, they hailed a cab to their hotel. The whole way they couldn't stop staring into each others eyes. There was no touching in the cab, just quiet staring. This changed quickly once they reached the hotel room. As soon as the door was shut, Mark was on Jack, kissing him passionately. He pushed Jack's back into the door and continued to kiss him until separating for a breath.

"Jack." He said gasping.

"Mark?"

"Would you be opposed to having sex with me right here, right now?" Mark asked with no hesitation. Jack choked at his bluntness before composing himself to answer.

"I would die if we didn't." He said already rushing back into kissing Mark. Things quickly escalated from there. Mark pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth and began to run his hands over Jack's chest.

"Mark? Could we at least move to the bed?" Jack asked blushing. Mark nodded before sweeping Jack into his arms, bridal style, and carrying him to the single bed in the hotel room. After he settled himself over top of the Irishman, Mark began to kiss him slowly, making sure to put every ounce of feeling he had into the kiss. Mark then gripped the end of Jack's shirt and began slowly pulling it up Jack's torso. He separated their lips to finish removing Jack's shirt and to dispose of his own. He leaned down to connect their mouths again as Jack slowly explored Mark's now bare chest with his hands. Mark let out a gasp as Jack put a hand on the edge of his jeans and slipped his fingers through Mark's belt loops, slotting their pelvises together. Mark moved to mouth at Jack's neck, keeping it slow and meaningful. Jack gasped as he moved his hands into Mark's hair.

"Are you sure about this?" Mark asked, putting a questioning hand over top the buttons on Jack's jeans. Jack nodded, confident and excited, before moving his own hands down to unbutton his jeans and begin sliding them down his legs. Mark allowed him to do this as he got up to remove his own jeans and grab a condom and lubricant. He returned to the bed and stared at Jack in disbelief that they were actually doing this.

"Jack?"

"Yes Mark?" Jack questioned, polite as ever.

"You're going to have to get on your knees." Mark said with a slight blush. Jack nodded before removing the last layer of clothing on his body and getting onto his knees with his head on his hands, as if in prayer. Mark stared for just a moment before removing his own boxers and crawling onto the bed behind Jack.

"Okay. This is going to feel a bit weird, but I have to stretch you out before I can.. um.. do that other thing." Mark said, stuttering for the first time causing Jack to laugh gently.

"Got it. You can go ahead, Mark." Jack said calmly. At the use of his name Mark set about lubing his fingers.

"Okay, here goes everything." Mark said before slowly pushing one finger into Jack. Jack moaned slightly, causing Mark's blood to rush to his dick.

"You can give another one." Jack said after a while of Mark moving his finger in and out of Jack. He nodded and pushed in a second, scissoring them around and looking for Jack's prostate. Jack's moans increased in intensity after that.

"Mark!" He gasped out. "Please....another." Mark nodded and inserted a third finger.

"Is that good? Are you okay Jack?" Mark asked wanting to confirm that he wasn't hurting Jack.

"God, yes. Mark, you're perfect." Jack gasped out. "Now, move!" He continued.

Mark gladly complied and began moving his fingers in and out of Jack again until finally finding the other mans prostate.

"Mark! There! Right there!" Jack yelled. Mark got the message and began to work his fingers against Jack's prostate. Mark only pushed his fingers in about three times before Jack had had enough.

"Mark, I need _you_. Now." Jack said so sincerely it took Mark a moment to get what he meant.

"Yeah, okay Jack. I understand." He said, pulling his fingers out before grabbing a condom and rolling it onto his hard dick. He let out a breath before giving another warning.

"Jack, this is going to hurt. A lot. Are you ready?" Mark asked.

"Do it Mark." Jack said firmly.

Placing a hand on Jack's back to steady them, Mark pushed himself into Jack's entrance, feeling it stretch around him. Jack yelped at the intrusion, causing Mark to pause.

"I'm alright. Keep going." Jack confirmed. Mark nodded to himself and moved deeper into Jack before bottoming out. He stayed still to let Jack get used to the feeling and catch his breath.

"Mark, if you don't start moving right now-" He was cut off as Mark began his motions of pushing and pulling in and out of Jack. Initially, his thrusts were slow and even, but Mark quickly sped up, pushing into Jack fast and hard. Every thrust was accented into Jack, hitting his prostate and rocking his body forwards. Mark couldn't take it, he pulled out of Jack, grabbed his hips, and flipped him around.

"Wha-" Jack was cut off once again as Mark slammed his dick back into Jack and began kissing him roughly. With Mark's hands preoccupied gripping Jack's hips, Jack moved his own hands to palm at his neglected dick.

"Jack, leave it. I want you to come because of me not because you jerked yourself off." Mark said honestly, his voice lower than normal. Jack shivered when he heard it and removed his hands.

"Anything for you." He said as he pulled Mark back into a kiss. His hands went to roam Mark's chest as the older man fucked into him.

"Jack. You. Are. Everything. To. Me." Mark said, accenting each word with a sharp thrust, nailing Jack's prostate each time.

"Mark, I- I-" Jack started, Irish accent thicker than normal.

"It's okay baby. You can cum. I'm- I'm not to far behind." Mark said with a struggle. Jack released onto their stomachs with a final yell of praise to Mark before deflating. As Jack came, he clenched around Mark's dick, sending Mark to cum with him. When they both caught their breath, Mark pulled out of Jack wincing.

"Tired now." Jack mumbled leaning his forehead against Mark's chest. Mark smiled fondly before kissing Jack's head.

"After I clean you up we can cuddle okay?" Mark said and felt Jack nod. He carried the smaller man to the bathroom where they showered together, doing nothing but washing each others bodies. Once they were clean, they went back to the bed to sleep. Jack curled into Mark's side, where he would remain until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm sorry most things I write are so short. I hope I'll be able to change that soon.  
> -letsdoaskit


End file.
